


Love Wins

by MassOfMen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk kiss, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, Love Wins, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Same-Sex Marriage, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassOfMen/pseuds/MassOfMen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three different points in America's life when he accepted himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wins

**1945**

It was dark and the rum in America's hands didn't taste quite as it did just 4 years ago. It had become bitter and hard to swallow. But as he looked at the drink again, it was now empty and before he knew it his hand was reaching for another. Trying to hook the drink with his fingers, his vision suddenly blurred as he heard the loud crash.

"Fuck..." With the liquor now spilled onto the floor, America sat back down to the chair. There was no use of cleaning it. One of the maids will be coming by in the morning to check if he was alive anyway, she could clean it up then. Harry was the one who sent the maids, he was also the one who told him that Japan couldn't stay mad forever and that one day the Asian nation would understand why he did what he did. But when Japan formally surrendered to America and the fellow Allies, he seemed so mad. He had refused to even look at America.

Maybe he deserved the loneliness he felt right now. It was punishment for dropping two bombs.

"You're a bloody fucking git, you know that?"

There in the door way was the silhouette of a short man(but if you asked the man he would say he was tall). America knew who it was the minute he heard the stupid accent.

"What do you want, England?" America asked.

England took a long glance at the room. The smell of the fallen liquid hit his nose like a punch to the face, "It smells like shit it here..."

No response came from the Super Power.

"We're all waiting for you."

A confused look covered America's face, "Who?"

"The other Allies."

"Why?"

"We're celebrating."

That caused a laugh. "Why would we celebrate?"

England scoffed as if he thought America was an idiot(Well... he was), "What do think for? We won the War."

A long silence followed by America's only response, "We didn't win anything. We only manged to kill thousands and thousands of innocent people."

"It was for the greater goo-"

America's glare was suddenly in England direction instead of the small puddle on the floor, "Shut the fuck up! You and Harry wouldn't stop saying that. 'For the greater good'? We're a bunch of fucking monsters. We're as bad as the Axis. Germany with those Jews and Japan with the Chinese. We can't celebrate when they're mourning."

"America..."

" _Alfred_..."

It was when his real name was called that America finally saw England. That Alfred finally saw Arthur. Then he kissed him.

* * *

 

**2008**

Alfred looked up from where he was staring at the floor. The President had walked in and Alfred had told him that they needed to speak. The young man stared at the old man as Obama realized what this was about.

"Oh..."

America questioned his leader, "'Oh...' What?"

Obama smiled as he sat down in the chair across from the large desk. "Nothing. What do you want to talk about?"

America gave a classic American smile, "Well, Mr. President, I would like to formally tell you that I'm-"

As much as he tried, America couldn't get the word out. It reminded him of all the times he had tried to tell a president that he was not just gay, but also the fact that he had a boyfriend. It had started with Kennedy. America was going to tell him once John got back from Texas, but we all know how that turned out. The thought never even crossed his mind with Johnson or Nixon or Ford or Carter. Maybe he could have told Ronald, for the man had been well known in Hollywood so he was probably used to the odd couples, but America never did. Clinton would have been understanding, and knowing Hilary she probably would have wanted to meet the boyfriend, (With her being the Secretary of State, she actually met the boyfriend plenty of times). But when George came out as against same-sex anything, the plan to tell him disappeared. Now it was time to finally tell one of his bosses, if he could only get the word out of his mouth.

"Gay?"

The word he was looking for filled the room. Echoing off the oval room.

Barack smiled, "America, are you gay?"

"I- um... Well sir-"

"Alfred?"

"Yes. Sir, I am."

Barack nodded. "Okay."

Not what America was expecting... or maybe not what he wanted.

"That's it?"

"Aren't all Nations gay?"

"No."

A look of more surprised filled the President, "Really? I could have swore that you all were."

America was nervous now. That was it? He had expected outrage, disbelief, yelling. Not acceptance in almost a second of thought. He had been terrified in the last couple of nights. Would this come back later, would Obama suddenly yell while at a press conference: "Hey guess what? America's a fag!"

No. He wouldn't do that.

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

Could his president read minds?

"That not all the Nations are gay?"

'He was still on that?' "Yes, Mr. President. I'm sure. Austria and Hungary have been married for- who the hell knows and Turkey and Ukraine are dating."

"Hum... Okay then. I guess Bill and I owe Hilary 100 dollars."

'Wait what?'

Barack continued to smile, "Yeah, Bill, Hilary, and I all had a bet that you were gay"

Then the young man and the old man had a conversion about love. Barack told him how he met Michelle and how he knew she was the one. It wasn't the same story America shared with England, but had the same ending. Thinking back to all the stories of love he had been told through the years came back to him. George and Martha John and Abigail Abraham and Mary Todd Frank and Eleanor John and Jacqueline Ronald and Nancy Not just his president told him that story. Germany and Italy would always tell that story, with Italy yelling it out and Germany blushing in the background. America knew at that point that even if Barack manged to fuck up his whole life in the next 4 year, he would always respect the young man.

 

* * *

 

**June 26, 2015**

"We should have our wedding in Mississippi."

"Why the fuck would we have our wedding in Mississippi?"

"Because if we have it in Mississippi we can tell the homophobs down there to suck our dicks, after you suck mine that is."

"Fuck you Alfred. I'm not giving you a blow job during our honeymoon."

"But you did last week."

"..."

"Hey Arthur."

"What do you want, Yankee?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, git."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post on Archive of our own. This was originally on fanfiction.net, under the same user name.


End file.
